Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notification control apparatus, a notification control method, and a storage medium for identifying a predetermined frame in a moving image.
Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-32932 discloses a moving image reproduction technique in which a predetermined frame is displayed by fast-forwarding operation and rewinding operation of frames (hereinafter referred to as “skipping operation”) by a user.